Impossible
by Dream-Runaway
Summary: It is impossible. Chad could never ever feel anything for Sonny. Someone else thinks different though. The 2 shows are going on a cruise together and he Chad is determined to prove this wrong. Only he might surprise himself at how wrong HE was.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

It was break time and Chad and the rest of the cast were taking a rest before going back to filming.

This week they had had a visiting cast member.

She would film about three episodes with them.

She was supposed to be this super hot girl who tried to steal McKenzie away from Chloe.

Her real name was Victoria Garcia.

According to her, her parents were Cuban and so she called herself the same.

She was very lively and Chad could see she had a future in acting ahead of herself.

She was very professional, though.

She hadn't even flirted with Chad once.

Even though she kisses him in one episode while Chloe sees them from a balcony.

She was the very opposite of her character, though.

She had quickly made friends with everyone in the show, even with the So Randoms.

Chad was giving Eric some girl advice when she came over to where they were.

"Hey, _muchachos_, we're gonna play a game, come" she said enthusiastically.

"A game?" Chad asked.

"Yup"

"What kind of game?" Chad asked.

To be truthful he enjoyed giving girl advice too much.

He didn't wanna play some stupid game.

"A _love _game" she said.

This caught Chad's attention.

It sounded like it could be fun.

Everyone gathered in a circle while Victoria held a piece of paper.

"You first" she said looking at Chad.

"Alright" Chad said.

"We are going to play a game called _Mantecado_" she explained. "You Chad have to tell me the name of nine girls you know".

"Ok, Portlyn, you, Vanessa Hudgens, Blake Lively, Mary- Kate and Ashley Olsen, Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez and... who else? God I know so many girls but I can't think of another now..." Chad kept thinking as she finished writing down all the names he had said.

"How about Miss Monroe?" Victoria asked.

"Sonny? What for? I thought this was a love game" he said.

Victoria shrugged.

"You can't think of anyone else so why not?"

"Ok, whatever, it's just a game" Chad said.

"Now, tell me, at what age do you plan to marry?" she asked ready to write it down as well.

"I don't plan to marry, like at all" he said as if that was the stupidest thing he would ever do.

"It doesn't matter, it's just a game, just imagine you were" she said.

"Uh, I don't know, like, thirty, I guess" he said off the top of his head.

"Ok, good" she said smiling.

She wrote it down and went back to her paper.

Everyone waited anxiously as she wrote down some things and counted with the tip of her pencil.

About five minutes later she looked up again.

"Ok, so this is how it's gonna go. I will tell you in the order you placed the girls what will happen to you and them in the future" she explained.

Chad was a bit amused.

"Every letter in the word _Mantecado_ stands for something. Every girl has received one and depending on what the letter means that's what your relationship with her will be. There are nine letters, that's why there are nine girls. I have calculated and figured out what letter goes to what girl. We'll start by the first girl you mentioned. Portlyn- you are N which stands for _novios . _Boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Haha, that's late news, we have already been through that" Chad said.

"Well, then better yet. Means you don't have to worry about it. Next girl is me. I got C which means _cariño. _It stands for caring" she said.

"I do care for you. Good. Next?" Chad asked.

"Vanessa got D- _desprecio_, despising"

Everyone oohed at that.

"That's a harsh feeling, Chad" Portlyn laughed.

"Hey, don't blame me. I probably will have a good reason for that when it happens" Chad said defending himself but laughing as well.

"Next comes Blake... who is that, by the way?" Victoria asked.

"That one hot blond from _Gossip girl_, why?" Chad said.

"Nothing, I just didn't recognize the name" she said. "Anyways, she got T for _ternura_ , tenderness"

"Ok, makes sense, I think she's hot so yeah"

"Mary-Kate got A for _amor _or love as you say it in English"

Everyone turned towards Chad in gasp.

"What? I do love her, I always have since she and her sister acted when they were super little. Like the way all my fans love me" he explained himself.

Everyone calmed down then.

"Then that explains why Ashley got E, _enamorado_, meaning in love. You must love her just as well" she smiled. "Now, Taylor Swift got O, _odio, _hate. Ouch"

Everyone gasped.

"How can you hate her?" asked Eric.

"She sings country, just not my thing" Chad said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Whatever, next" Chad said.

"Ok next comes Selena who got the other A for _amigos _which you all must know means friends" Victoria said.

"Oh, so that must leave Sonny with the letter M, what does it mean?" Portlyn asked.

Victoria raised her eyebrows as if she were wishing earth would just swallow her.

Chad got the cue and opened his eyes real big.

"Why are you hesitating?" he asked ready to threaten her if she didn't talk fast.

"You guys gotta understand that I have no control over the results. This is totally beyond me" she said trying to save herself.

"Victoria!"

"It stands for _Matrimonio_" Victoria said looking down.

Everyone's eyes got really big and some even swallowed really hard.

"C'mon, Vicky, the whole cast took Spanish, I took French. I have no clue what the heck that means" he chuckled.

Portlyn jumped ahead of everyone.

"It means marriage".

Chad felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach.

His face got really pale and he thought he might faint from shock.

Everyone saw this and Victoria just said.

"It's just a game, Chad"

"I know" he said standing up to get a drink.

He knew but somehow he couldn't get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach.

**A/N: I have half a mind not to continue this so if you wished I would review because depending on the amount of reviews I get decides whether I might continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chad was sitting in his car outside the studio. He was waiting for Eric to come out since his car had broken down and he was giving him a ride home. He looked as he heard a door open and thought it would be Eric.

He quickly looked to the left and automatically recognized the rich beautiful laugh of a girl he knew as Sonny.

His heart jumped and sped up and this surprised him. This had never happened to him, not with Sonny anyways.

This reminded him of a certain event that day.

Damned Victoria.

The little stupid game replayed in his mind and his hands got cold.

A word kept banging at the back of his head though.

_Matrimonio._

Stupid Victoria.

Stupid Portlyn for suggesting Sonny as the ninth girl.

Ninth girl.

AS he thought about it he had actually only actually dated eight girls in his life.

Despite rumors and his reputation for heartthrob he respected the girls he dated and he just didn't date any one.

He liked to congratulate himself in that.

Sonny would be the ninth.

He laughed at the irony at this.

Wait! Did he just call her the 9th? 9th girl he would date? No! He wasn't going to date her? Where'd that come from?

He mentally punched himself for thinking that.

His thoughts were interrupted again by the same laugh.

He looked to the left and saw Sonny hugging her stomach as she almost cried of laughter at the something Grady had just said. They were standing next to Tawni's pink convertible and Tawni was punching Grady. Apparently the joke had been about her and not a very praising one.

Sonny just kept laughing hysterically when Tawni turned around and started chasing her and trying to hit her with her purse.

This just caused Sonny to fall into another fit of giggles as she ran like a little kid in front of Tawni and her Gucci bag.

Her hair was getting messy by the exercise but you could tell she didn't care.

The scene was just too adorable and Chad couldn't help smiling sweetly at the whole thing.

He just got lost in her.

He watched as she jumped around and fell into a stare all the way till she drove away.

He hadn't realized but Eric had been standing there for a while just looking at him like WTH?

Eric knocked on the window as Chad came back to reality.

"Oh, hey bro, didn't see you there" he said as he put the keys in the ignition to turn it on.

Eric got in the car with a twisted eyebrow like he was freaked out.

He was.

"Were you just staring at So Random Little Miss Sunshine?" Eric asked like he didn't want to know the answer.

"No, where'd you get that?" Chad asked totally clueless as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe cuz I just saw do just that" he said.

"Was not" Chad complained.

"Was too. Bro, I'm not making this up. I don't wanna believe it either but I was just standing there for about five minutes and you were following Sonny with your eyes like a little puppy. I don't think you even blinked. That's low, bro".

"You're nuts, Eric" Chad said as he got little butterflies in his stomach.

It made him sick.

Eric couldn't be right. There was no way he had stared at Sonny for all that long "like a little puppy".

It just grossed him out. At the same time a little voice behind his head told him differently.

And it scared the crap out of him.

But he wouldn't admit it.

He drove quietly around the streets of Hollywood as Eric kept talking about how hot Victoria was and how it annoyed him to hell how she wouldn't pay attention to him.

He wasn't listening though.

The scene was playing again in his head.

Victoria saying names and feelings and her _mojo _stuff.

Everyone kept laughing but it was all blurry.

Then just like in a nightmare everything just turned wrong.

Sonny just had to come in and ruin it.

Then the parking lot replayed.

It gave him more butterflies. His head was getting kind of dizzy by now and he felt like throwing up.

What was about this girl that made him so vulnerable to her?

Really? Throwing up? For what? Was he nervous? Was he grossed out?

He didn't want to think o it.

Suddenly he snapped out of his mental wall as Eric yelled at him.

"You just missed my turn!" he reclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see it" Chad said snapping back to real life and making an illegal U turn.

"Were you even listening to me?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Chad said.

"What did I just say?" Eric asked.

"You were talking about Victoria".

"And..."

"You like her"

"Yes but no" were Eric's words.

"Yes but no? What do you mean ' Yes but no'? I'm either right or I'm wrong" Chad said as he pulled over at Eric's driveway.

"Yes, I like her, but no, that's not what I was talking about" Eric said.

Chad turned off the engine.

"Well, what was it then?" he asked a bit over toned.

He wasn't annoyed with Eric.

He was annoyed with himself for being thinking so much about Sonny he hadn't even listened to what Eric had been saying.

Great friend he was.

"She has a boyfriend"

Chad winced.

That hurt. Poor Eric. He must be devastated. He really liked her.

"Who is he?" Chad asked a bit friendlier.

He was feeling guilty about the whole thing and he thought the least Eric deserved was a little interest on his part, even though his head was already so full he doubted he could show much enthusiasm.

"Zac Efron" Eric said heartbroken.

It was as if someone had just put his favorite car on fire. He didn't want Victoria for himself but why did stupid Zac Efron always have to get the girl before anyone even has a chance?

He really hated Zac Efron.

"ZAC EFRON? Oh is he gonna get it?" Chad said fired up.

Eric laughed.

"It's ok, bro. Chill. I don't really care. I didn't really like the whole thing she did today. I know she said it was a game only but it kinda freaked me out. Especially when she kept getting it right in how you hated Taylor and had dated Portlyn and how you loved the Olsen twins since you were little? It was kind of creepy inm y opinion. And then she said the whole Sonny thing. That was even weirder because I have always thought the same thing" Eric said.

"What? Me and Sonny? You must be nuts!" Chad said.

"See how you overreact every time anyone mentions the idea of you two together?" Eric chuckled.

Chad looked confused.

"I do not!"

"Haha, exactly. See ya later bro" Eric said and snapped the door closed.

The butterflies were back.

What was wrong with the world? It was as if it were setting them up? And he did not want to be set up! Not with Sonny Monroe.

All the way home Chad felt this weird feeling. It suffocated and choked him.

And he didn't like it.

He wanted to get rid of it.

It made him uncomfortable.

Anything Sonny-related did.

And he hated it.

He was Chad Dylan Cooper and these kinds of things just didn't get to him.

Especially some stupid Puerto Rican or Nicaraguan or whatever game.

Cuban game! That was it. Stupid _Mantecado_.

Feeling like this made him nervous and insecure.

He needed to clear his head.

He went to the beach to walk for a little bit.

But even there all he could think about was that little girl and the events of the day.

The sunset reminded him of her name.

The beautiful sound of the waves hitting the shore reminded him of her laugh.

The palm trees flowing in the air reminded him of her hair as it had done the same that afternoon.

He was Chad Dylan Cooper.

And there was no way in the world he could be in love with Sonny Monroe.

Impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chad was driving to the Condor Studios but wishing he didn't have to.

There was something about seeing Sonny today that just made him dizzy just thinking about it.

It would be no different from any other day.

They would see each other, probably throw some or other insults at each other, and then seal it with their "Good! Fine!"

But for some reason the thought of seeing her today made him so nervous he wanted to puke.

He didn't know why this would make him feel like this but he didn't even want to think about for fear of what he might discover.

He parked in his usual spot.

As he got out he saw Sonny had gotten there just seconds before him.

_Thanks, today of all days she has to arrive at the same time as me._

He steadied himself, and breathed deeply.

He started walking towards her as she saw him approaching and stopped to let him catch up with a confused look on her face.

"Hello, Chad" she said.

"Hi, Sonny" Chad said waving his hand at her but not meeting her gaze.

_What the heck is wrong with you, CDC?_ Chad thought and mentally punched himself.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper ashamed?" Sonny said not believing her eyes. "Oh my God! Chad, are you blushing?" she said as she thought she saw a little shade of pink in his face.

"Psh! Wha... No!" Chad said looking all over the place but at her.

"Wow, there must be an eclipse today or something" she laughed. "You sure are acting weird" she giggled away as she walked her way to her own studio.

_What the hell just happened? _Chad thought. His heart was beating faster than it had in forever, and sure enough, faster than it had ever beaten in the presence of Sonny.

_Woah woah woah! STOP! Good _he tried telling his heart.

_What in the word is this? _He asked himself.

He walked in not really focusing on anything and bumping into people.

The whole he spent it getting yells from everyone.

He'd just moped around like a zombie all day.

He was doing horrible and kept forgetting his lines.

And when he did remember them he sounded like he was in a funeral instead of a love scene.

"What is wrong with you, Chad?" yelled his director.

"I don't know; I'm sorry, I'm just... not into this today. My head's just not here today" Chad justified himself.

"Yeah! We can see that!" the director yelled right back.

He walked in circles for a couple of seconds trying to figure out what to do with Chad.

He looked at his watch. They were almost done for the day anyway.

"Ok, everyone just go home. And you, mister, better be over whatever is keeping you from doing your job here!" he said directly at Chad.

Chad sighed.

_I doubt that _he said to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Victoria looking at him with her hands crossed across her chest and a knowing smile.

_Creepy chick _Chad thought.

He just ran a hand through his hair and walked off the set without as much as a goodbye to anyone.

He walked out the door and sat against the wall to wait for Eric so he could take him home again.

He had been sitting there for about five minutes when the door to the So Random set opened.

He looked to see Sonny come out in such a fit cries someone would have thought someone had dies on her.

She automatically saw Chad and ran the opposite way so he wouldn't see her crying.

She turned around the corner and disappeared as Chad called after her.

He finally found her sitting by the dumpsters.

He slowly approached her and without saying anything just sat beside her.

She didn't even acknowledge she'd noticed him there.

He just sat beside her for a couple of minutes and when her cries had controlled a little bit he decided to talk to her.

"You ok?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

She shook her head without looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

She just sobbed some more and then said in a small voice:

"James... James was co-starring in our show today. He- he- he wanted to fight over me breaking up with him. I tried to get away but he grabbed my hand" she said and her voice broke again. "He forced a kiss on me" she said and started crying just as bad as before.

Chad took her small body and let her cry on her chest.

"That jerk! No one can kiss you if you don't want them to" he said full of rage. "Would you like me to go and punch him?" he asked in a comforting voice.

"It's not worth it, Chad. You'll just get in trouble" she said.

"I don't care! There's nothing I want more than to..." but Sonny interrupted him.

"Chad, don't. He's caused enough trouble for today" she said against his chest. "I just wish I could make it go away, erase it" she said starting crying again. "It was my first" she said with her eyes shut as more tears streamed down her face.

Chad gasped.

"It was your first?" Chad asked even gentler.

Sonny just nodded against his chest, her eyes shot closed, trying to make it go away.

"Erase it, Chad. Just make it go away" she said sobbing even harder now.

Chad took her tiny face in his hands until she was facing him entirely.

"I'll erase it, Sonny" he said looking into her eyes and she was calm again.

He gently moved her face closer to his.

And closer.

And closer.

Their lips met for only a second.

There was surprise in Sonny's face for a moment but she just closed her eyes as well and took Chad's face with her hands to continue he kiss.

Chad smiled as he felt her lips kissing back.

He ran his hands through her hair as she hugged his neck to bring him closer.

He studied where her shirt rose to feel her hot skin as he deepened the kiss.

And for what it had been a long time Chad finally felt whole, complete and truly happy.

**Mmm? Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Btw, some people asked if Mantecado was a real game and the answer is yes. No, I did not make it up, I wish I did though :). Someone taught my sister the game and she taught me. So, to answer your question- Yes, Mantecado IS real game._

Sonny's head was dizzy.

What had just happened?

One moment she had been filming and the next James was kissing her.

She ran out.

She sat beside some dumpsters and started crying.

Chad had found her.

_And he'd kissed her._

Sonny gasped.

Chad had just kissed her.

But as quick as he'd come he'd left.

But why?

Had she done something wrong?

She couldn't have.

One moment they were kissing and the next he had stood up and walked away with his hands inside her pockets and no goodbye.

_What the heck?_

Chad Dylan Cooper had kissed her.

She sat up and ran her hands through her skirt to straighten it. She could still feel the touch of his hands as he messed with her hair and explored her waist.

She was overwhelmed. She could barely get inside her head what had happened.

She had to call Chad.

What did this mean?

Did he like her?

Would they date now?

Or did it just not mean anything at all.

She was so scared of finding out the answer yet she couldn't wait to.

Her hands trembled as she reached for her pocket.

She took out her phone.

Her breathing came faster and faster as she scrolled down her contacts list.

She slowed down as she got closer to his number.

She was so scared.

She finally decided to get it over with and pressed call.

She shut her eyes tight in fright.

The second ring went by and she could swear her heart had never beaten faster.

She felt a punch in the gut as she reached voicemail.

She wanted to feel relieved but couldn't help feeling disappointed instead.

Chad drove furiously through the streets of the busy Los Angeles.

He wouldn't even dare let himself think about what had just happened because he had no idea what he would do, but he did know it would NOT be productive.

He ran his hand furiously through his hair but found a tangled spot and pulled on it accidentally.

"AAAAHHH!" he yelled out in pain.

He kicked the side of the car where he was sitting and elbowed the steering wheel causing the horn to beep.

The old man in a Jaguar in front of him looked back irritated.

On regular circumstances Chad would have waved with a silent sorry and even stepped out of the car to apologize but today was not one of those days.

If he did anything with his hand it would probably come out as a middle finger and if he stepped out of the car he would have started yelling at the old man for absolutely no reason.

Then from the back of his head, as if triggered magically, the memory of Sonny's lips on his, her tears transferring from her cheeks to his. Her hands hugging his neck, the perfume of her skin, or her hair- he wasn't sure- that intoxicated him; and he knew there was a reason.

But as fast as it came he shoved it away, back in some hidden part of his head.

He didn't want to remember it.

He wanted crush it, strangle it, suffocate it, shoot it, murder it.

But right now he was specially mad at Sonny.

Yes; he was mad at her.

How dare she kiss him?

How dare she confuse him like that into kissing her back?

Oh, that little treacherous lying deceiving snake!

How could she look into his eyes like that and seduce him that way?

Take control over him with so much power as to leave him defenseless?

But then he felt regret.

He felt regret because he knew that underneath it all, he, Chad Dylan Cooper, had kissed Sonny first- not her.

And she truly had been sad.

She hadn't been aware of what she was doing.

She didn't know that the way her lip trembled as she cried was the most tempting thing a girl had done before and he had wanted to kiss her so, so, so very bad at that moment that he couldn't help himself.

And once he did, once her lips were finally on his, he felt as if the doors of heaven had been opened.

As if he had been hungry all this time and hadn't known it until then when his hunger was being satisfied.

As if he had been thirsty and only Sonny's lips could make it any better and once he had tried the antidote he couldn't stop drinking it.

It had felt as if he had been trying to solve a puzzle and he had found the last missing piece.

No, he wasn't mad at Sonny.

He was mad at himself.

He was mad at himself for being so weak in her presence.

Because she made him so vulnerable, so defenseless.

He was like a baby around her.

He knew nothing and was blind to everything but her.

Because not one time in his whole life had he felt the need to reject a person.

But also never before had he wanted someone so bad.

How could he feel such opposite things?

How could his brain tell him it was so very wrong when his heart yearned for it with insanity?

He was being pulled in two opposite directions- to one side by reason and to the other by his heart.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
